


Choinka idealna

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, ubieranie choinki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: - To co? Włazisz tam z powrotem i ściągasz to ustrojstwo.Czyli: dlaczego należy sprawdzić czy lampki działają, przed umieszczeniem ich na choince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych świąt! :DD  
> Fanfiction inspirowane prawdziwymi wydarzeniami.  
> Enjoy~

\- Son-of-a-bitch – wymamrotał Dean, na przemian to wsuwając do gniazdka, to wysuwając z niego wtyczkę od najwidoczniej niedziałających lampek. – Cholera jasna…

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś najpierw sprawdził czy działają i dopiero później założył je na choinkę – westchnął ze stoickim spokojem Sam, dołączając do starszego brata przy ogromnym drzewku, oparł się o drabinę, a następnie wskazał na nią głową i stwierdził z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach:

\- To co? Włazisz tam z powrotem i ściągasz to ustrojstwo.

\- Nieee, no, proszę cię – jęknął zrozpaczony zielonooki, przecierając dłonią oczy.

\- Na serio, Dean? Jesteś aż tak leniwy?

\- Nie, najzwyczajniej obawiam się o moje życie i zdrowie – odparł grobowym tonem, posyłając długowłosemu spojrzenie wypełnione do granic możliwości czystym bólem i wyrzutem do tego niezwykle brutalnego świata. – Nie chcę tam wracać.

\- Ale przecież obiecałeś Casowi choinkę idealną! Naprawdę nie sądziłem – ciągnęła niewzruszona Samantha. -  Że, kto jak kto, ale ty, Dean, nie masz na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby wiedzieć, że rozczarowany anioł pański to _zły_ anioł pański. – Widząc, że tamten dalej nie wydawał się przekonany, dodała:

\- Ewentualnie przez miesiąc czy dwa będziesz spał na kanapie, ale to twój wybór…

\- Nienawidzę cię – jęknął Dean, ale posłusznie począł wdrapywać się na drabinę. – _Ewentualnie_ będziesz zeskrobywał to, co po mnie zostanie po upadku, z podłogi.

\- Też cię kocham – wyszczerzył się Sam, ustępując mu miejsca.

\- Że kogo niby kochasz?! – W chwili, w której doszedł ich wrzask Lucyfera, dotarł do nich również zapach spalenizny najpewniej pochodzący z kuchni.

Taak, z ciasteczek raczej nic nie będzie, pomyślał Sam, biegnąc ratować bunkier przed, mogącym w każdej chwili wybuchnąć, pożarem.

**Author's Note:**

> Zostaw, proszę, kudos i/lub komentarz, tym samym motywując mnie do pisania kolejnych prac :D  
> (Serio, nie macie pojęcia, jak wiele znaczą dla mnie wasze komentarze)


End file.
